Valentine's Day
by carlaivy
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are BF&GF, valentine's day is coming what will Ikuto give Amu or will he not give her anything? Will she like that?


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara :(

**A/N: Everyone is in High School and Amu is 15 and Ikuto is 17**

**

* * *

**

Valentine's Day

A.P.O.V.

_Hmmm…. I wonder what Ikuto will give for Valentine's Day…….well that is if he remembers to me something._

Amu was in the library studying for her chem. test after lunch. She was so concentrated that she didn't notice that someone had taken a seat next to her.

Ikuto just loved to see Amu try so hard to learn that he just sat there and looked at her for at least 5 minutes, when he had the brilliant idea of scaring his girlfriend.

So he stood up and just yelled, "BOOO!!!"

Before he could start laughing Amu was running out the door, she didn't even yell.

_OMG!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE TEST. I NEED TO RUN AS FAST AS I CAN……..YES!!! I made it._

* * *

I.P.O.V.

_What was that all about, she didn't even notice me, I mean me the only person that can make blush._

_She also didn't scream when I tried to scare her……my plan was ruined I was going to kiss her when she started screaming._

_What if she doesn't like me anymore…… No, that couldn't happen, well just to prevent that I should get her something………what could I give her_

Ikuto raised his head and saw a sign that said 'don't forget to get a date for the valentine's dance $5 per couple and $2.50 for person'

_Yes I should invite her to the dance and give her a chocolate box………….this would be our first dance._

* * *

A.P.O.V.

_Finally the test is over, it wasn't that hard……hmmmm before I went running to get on time for the test I swear I saw Ikuto trying to scare me, well maybe I was just imagining it_

_OHH I love him so much I just want to be with him forever_

_I can't believe he chose me he is the sexiest guy in school and he chose me._

_Oh look there he is._

"Hello" Amu said from behind.

"Hi" said an indifferent Ikuto. He didn't turn around to, so he didn't see that Amu was the one talking to him.

_Argh._

Amu just him in the back and stomped away to the lunch tables outside.

* * *

I.P.O.V.

_Did someone just hit me? Oh no they didn't._

Ikuto was turning around to punch the person who just hit him in the back but he found no one, he raised his head and saw Amu stomping away mumbling something.

_Its Amu I should ask her right now…. I wonder why she's angry._

"Hey baby" said an excited Ikuto.

"……."

_Did I do something?_

"Are you made at me?"

"Yes" replied Amu while looking away, because she couldn't handle being angry at him while looking at his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because"

"Tell me please so I won't do it again."

Amu couldn't resist him so she just kissed him.

_That's the way I like it._

Ikuto just smirked, this made Amu blush.

"So, Amu do you want to go to the dance with me, your amazing boyfriend?"

"Mmm… maybe" This made Ikuto worry a little and Amu noticed that so she rapidly yelled, "OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO!!"

_Yes!! Well I knew, sort of, that she would saw yes._

Ikuto was happy so he just kissed her as she was about to tell him why she was mad.

* * *

A.P.O.V.

_I hate it when he does that because it always drives me crazy and leaves me wanting for more_

_Ohh well might as well follow along._

Amu started to move along with his lips when he broke the kiss and told her he had to leave for football practice.

"Ahem"

Amu turned around to see Nagehiko who was eyeing her with a suspicious look.

"What's up?"

"Well since you're obviously going to the dance with your Cat Boy you should get a dress."

"Jeje I haven't thought of that."

"I will help you"

After school Amu and Nagehiko went to the mall and found the perfect dress for her according to Nagehiko which was almost always right.

* * *

(it's the day of the dance)

"Oh my gosh, Nagehiko I can't wear this" complained Amu.

"Amu, Amu…. Of course you can you are wearing right now and don't say you can't go out in public like this because I am part of the public and I'm seeing you so you can."

"Argh I hate you for this."

Amu and Nagehiko left to the dance. Amu was nervous that she didn't speak at all during the ride to the dance.

_I wonder if Ikuto will like my outfit, I hope he does…… I'm so excited this is our first dance and it's on Valentine's Day._

They finally arrived at the dance and Nagehiko went to find his date, meanwhile Amu was daydreaming about how HER prince charming would arrive but the dream was interrupted because a certain cat boy arrived from behind her and covered her eyes.

"Ikuto is that you?"

"……"

"Okay it is you!"

"I have a surprise for you"

"What is it?"

_Aww he's going to give me something he's so cute._

* * *

I.P.O.V.

_I hope she likes dark chocolate it's all I could find._

_Hmmm it just felt as if someone called me cute oh well the cute one here is her._

_Wow Amu you look gorgeous…… ok let rephrase that you look sexy, yeah that's how I like it._

"Don't open your eyes"

"Ikuto" complained a now exasperated Amu.

"Okay open them now!"

"WOW!! They're beautiful….. Thank you."

"You're welcome now do I deserve something" said Ikuto with a smirk on his face because he knew Amu would get what he meant.

"Pervert!!"

"What?!! I gave you like 3 dozens of roses and just for you."

Ikuto was expecting words coming from Amu not a kiss, so when he noticed that she was kissing him, he was going to start kissing her back but she broke the kiss.

_What wait I haven't-_

"I love you Ikuto"

_It's the first time she has ever said that to me, oh I love you too me kitten._

"……" Ikuto was too into his thoughts that he thought he said I love you out loud but didn't and nothing came out.

Amu was waiting for him to say something but he didn't so she started crying and went into the girl's restroom.

* * *

A.P.O.V.

_I'M SO STUPID WHY DID I SAY THAT, HE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE ME BACK HE JUST STOOD THERE SAYING NOTHING_

_Well he did give flowers…. No that was just because its valentines and I'm supposed to be his girlfriend._

_Stupid Amu, stupid Ikuto he just stood there staring into space._

"Amu!! Please come out."

"Why should I if you just stare into space and don't care about me."

"I do care about you kitten please come out."

"NO!"

"I F YOU DON'T I'LL COME INTO THE GIRLS RESTROOM!!"

"You wouldn't dare to."

"YES I WOULD AND I'M ABOUT TO!"

Amu didn't believe him but she suddenly got embraced by someone with the beautiful smell of night and she just couldn't resist not looking into his eyes so she turned around.

"Amu I'm sorry I was just too surprised by what you said… I mean it's the first time you said it."

"Get out of here it only for girls"

"I won't until you forgive me."

"Get OUT!!"

"Kitten."

"Don't call me kitten"

"I love you "

"Get…. What? Really do you mean it?

"Yes I do, with all my heart so please forgives."

"Of course with those blue eyes that make me want you forever I would never leave you"

She just started crying because she was too happy, so Ikuto took this opportunity to kiss her.

He was about to break the kiss but she pulled him back, wanting more and more; they're lips moving with each others. They wouldn't have broken the kiss if it wasn't because they needed air.

"Amu I love you"

"I love you too…. Happy Valentine's Day"

"You're so….unpredictable."

"That's why you love me."

"Yeah"

Amu just stared into his eyes; she knew that they would show only affection for her forever and ever.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Of Course, but no dirty dancing with me"

"Aww you took all the fun out" complained Ikuto.

"Pervert!"

With that he gave her another kiss and went to dance (outside the girls bathroom).

Each of them would never forget this Valentine's Day because it was on this day that they actually declared their love that would last for eternity.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!!**

**Please please please review**


End file.
